Twin Trouble
by karicatkitcat
Summary: Kari has found out she has a twin. Then someone keeps calling her. It is her destiny to find her sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a story I made, there will be more chapters to come. It's not the best and it is pretty much my own. :)**_

RIINNG! RRIINNG! I walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Dr. Zoonew… is Mrs. Kovanski there?

"Nope, why?"

"Err… it is actually kind of private, can you tell her I called?"

"Hey, whatever you two are hiding from me I have a right to know. After all I am her daughter." I said defiantly and matter-of-factly.

"Um… fine. I don't think I'm supposed to but um… you must be the lucky twin?"

I was confused for a second… was he talking to me or was he talking to a patient in his office? I hesitated, if he wasn't talking to me then I would look very foolish. Wait, don't I always? I took the chance. "I don't got any twin. I have two sweet, adorable cats, one lovable Black Lab, and two brothers but last time I checked I didn't have a twin." I was soooo confused.

He chuckled. (I really don't know why.) "Well, you are some girl! You have a twin." He didn't say anything else, probably waiting for it all to sink in.

"WHAT!"

He sighed. "When your mother was pregnant with you, she was pregnant with another baby, your twin. We put you both in our nursery and when the nurse came in to show your mother her children she thought she named them Kari and Kathrine, which was another lady's child. Well, Katherine passed away so we told your mother the news. That only one pulled through. But actually Kat was the name of your twin and the mother of Kathrine took her home."

KAT! No wonder I liked that name so much but, is she really real? I was about to faint. I was soo confused, again! And then there were the dreams. Nightmares that I had were always the same: me and another girl that I called my "twin" were on two medical tables and we were dying. But, of coarse, I was hijacked on medicine so I was all goofy.

"Hello."

Oh! I forgot about him! Dang! "Sorry, sorry but why didn't my mom tell me about this?"

"Maybe she was too upset to even tell herself," the doctor replied sincerely. "Well give me a call if you want to talk anytime. Tell your mother that Dr. Zoonew called."

"O-okay, bye." We hung up. WHY WAS EVERYTHING SOOO CONFUSING!


	2. Chap 2 First the memory, then the call

My mind was buzzing with questions. Is this a scam? If not, then what does my twin look like? Is she identical to me? Can we read each others' minds? Is she tall? Does she know about me? Should I tell my mom about what I found out last night?

When I was eating breakfast my mom asked, "Is anything bothering you, you're awfully quiet?" I didn't say anything. "Kari?"

Five minutes passed when I finally found enough courage. " D-do I have a twin?" Now it was her turn to do the silent treatment. "Mom?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Mom, a guy called me last night and told me, they made some kind of mistake. Do you know a Dr. Zoonew?"

"WHATEVER HE TOLD YOU IS A LIE!" I have never seen my mom do angry.

"So I do! Why haven't you told me!" I said sullenly.

"Kari! Will you knock off all this nonsense! You don't have a twin!"

"Yes, I do!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, it's the same way you act when I mention dad!"

I saw the tears filling up in her eyes. "Go to your room!" I ran upstairs, crying.

When I got to my bed I sobbed into my pillow. I touched the burn scars on my legs. Memories came flooding back. I tried to pretend to forget it. After all, I hadn't meant to do it, I was only a kid. All of a sudden, I was there, 5 years old playing with my dolls. I decided they should go camping. After making tents for them, I walked outside and brought in a couple of small sticks. Now they were all sitting around the campfire but there was one thing missing….the fire. I found a lighter and the next thing I know the whole scenery was in a flame, along with my legs.

My dad came running from his room where he was sleeping. He grabbed me and dunked me in the tub full of water. He snatched a bucket, filled it up with water and dashed into the living room. Lonely, scared and in pain I searched after him. The whole living room was on fire now. I screamed. My dad noticed me and said something I couldn't hear. The crackling fire was drowning out all noise. Then I heard it. "GET OUT!"

He swooped me up and raced toward the door. On the way part of the ceiling caved in. And it landed on my dad. I stayed by him and tried helping him out. It was no use his legs were stuck.

"Karebear, whatever happens I want you to know that this wasn't your fault. I love you and your mother very much." Sirens came and I couldn't hear what he said after that. "You are the best daughter ever."

"Daddy I love you." Firemen rushed in and grabbed me. I screamed, reaching my hands out toward him. I saw others rush to help him.

"I love you," he said crying, knowing it was the end.

Fifteen minutes later my mom came. All the firemen came out… without my dad. One looked at my mother and shook his head, left to right , right to left. My mom burst into tears.

My flood back was interrupted by the phone. I answered. Only the sound of heavy breathing came from the other end. We had calls like that a couple of times in this past week. "Hello, is anybody there?" I waited three minutes, still nothing. "I'm hanging up." The phone rang again. "Hello?" Nothing. Then finally,

"Hi, Kari."

"Who is this? And how do you know my name?"

"Doesn't my voice sound like yours?"

Actually, amazingly, it did, exactly. "Who is this?"

"Its me, Kat."

I dropped the phone. Stumbled, then fell backwards. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Then I couldn't see anything. The last thing I heard was my mother. "KARI!"


End file.
